1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile steering wheel and turn signal indicator and more particularly pertains to allowing a driver of an automobile to signal for a turn without removing his hands from the steering wheel with an automobile steering wheel and turn signal indicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of signalling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, signalling devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a driver of an automobile to signal for a turn are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. 286,526 to Wardle et al. discloses an automobile steering wheel. U.S. Pat. Des. 289,029 to Envall et al. discloses an automobile steering wheel. U.S. Pat. Des. 306,715 to Vian discloses an automobile steering wheel. U.S. Pat. Des. 342,474 to Oki discloses a steering wheel with display panel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,789 to Kreisl discloses a signalling arrangement for automotive vehicle steering wheels.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an automobile steering wheel and turn signal indicator that allows a driver to activate the right or left turn signals without removing his hands from the steering wheel.
In this respect, the automobile steering wheel and turn signal indicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a driver of an automobile to signal for a turn without removing his hands from the steering wheel.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved automobile steering wheel and turn signal indicator which can be used for allowing a driver of an automobile to signal for a turn without removing his hands from the steering wheel. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.